


The morning after...

by doomhippy83



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), My First Fanfic, One Shot, Romance, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomhippy83/pseuds/doomhippy83
Summary: The aftermath of the desk scene between Cullen and a mage Trevelyan...Short, bored fluff because I'm meant to be working.Non-gamer context: Cullen's bedchamber requires a ladder to access, and is directly above his highly-accessible office.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford & Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford & Mage!Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The morning after...

"Commander?" The scout's voice was tentative. Eleni had to bite back a giggle as Cullen put a warning finger to his mouth and shook his head. "Sister Leliana requests a meeting with you and the Inquisitor in the War Room. As soon as you're both able."

"Understood," he told the scout, trying to keep his voice even despite the amusement sparkling in his eyes. "Dismissed." 

Eleni let out a groan as she heard a door slam shut. "Well, that won't take long to be common knowledge."

Cullen winced. "Indeed. Especially since our clothes are, ah, not up here."

"Maker's breath!" Seconds later, the garments floated towards them through the gap in the floor and collapsed on top of the chest next to the bed. "I will never understand why anyone would live in a tower with three entrances."


End file.
